Destino
by Kenny-haku-yowane.iluv.yaoi
Summary: Una mirada... Tal vez dos. Una esperanza para escapar de la soledad que puede perder con el mínimo error. Craig, un chico solitario, orgulloso y peleonero conoce a Tweek que es dulce, tierno y humilde. Los opuestos se atraen... O eso dice la gente... Parejas: Creek, Chris x Craig, y los que se me ocurran.


**HOLA GENTEEEE –rueda en el suelo y se levanta- ¿cómo les va, queridos lectores, viajeros del tiempo, o lo que sean?**

**Ahsjahsjhjahsj ahora tengo una idea algo rarosa y gay :cc pero ya que XDDDDD es una idea que ha estado en mi mente, sé que no escribo muy bien pero tataré de mejorar con el transcurso del tiempo oooo': XDD o eso espero, lo que sea.**

**Ajshjahsjhajsha South Park no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños que son Trey Parker y Matt Stone….**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Craig había llegado tarde a su primer día de clases en la preparatoria. Realmente no le importaba absolutamente nada. Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre, los demás alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela, al escucharlo avanzaron rápidamente hasta sus respectivos salones, dejando a un pelinegro solo en los pasillos ahora desérticos. Decidió no entrar a clases en las primeras dos horas porque tenía clases con la materia que más odiaba: Matemáticas.

Se quedo cerca de los casilleros por unos minutos cuando cierto rubio con cabello alborotado, camisa verde y mal abotonada y jeans azules pasó de manera rápida. El pobre rubio tenía la respiración muy agitada, tal vez por correr de su hogar hasta la escuela que quedaba muy lejos.

Craig solo lo miró con indiferencia hasta que el otro tropezó a causa de que sus converse negros se les habían desatado las agujetas. El pequeño rubio ante tal acción, dejo caer un par de libros que parecían ser de matemáticas y un cuaderno. El rubio solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro de sus delgados labios. Craig levantó la libreta que había caído cerca de sus pies y se acercó al otro, entregándole la libreta y el otro, sorprendido por tal acción (o más bien asustado) comenzó a temblar.

-Ten tu libreta. –Dijo Craig de manera cortante.

-G-gracias… -Después de estas palabras le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Lo que sea. –El rubio tomo su libreta y lo miro por unos segundos. Craig lo miro también notando sus grandes ojos verde oliva, esto puso nervioso al otro y de manera presurosa levanto el par de libros que seguían en el suelo para luego correr hasta un salón que quedaba cerca.

Craig suspiró.

Pensó que tal vez volvería a ver a aquel chico raro, ya que había entrado a la misma clase que le tocaba. Se alejo con pasos lentos y con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos pensando en como sería su nuevo hogar. Sí, nuevo hogar porque era nuevo en aquel pueblo llamado "South Park", su padre había muerto en un accidente y ahora solo eran su madre, Ruby (su hermana) y él. Pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo, como su madre que ahora es viuda, había conseguido un nuevo empleo en el que estaba todo el día trabajando y Ruby que es su hermana mayor pero siempre estaba afuera con sus amigos. Aunque antes de la muerte de su padre ya se sentía solo porque su padre y su madre solo le prestaban atención a Ruby porque era la hija inteligente, educada y cortes… Según ellos.

Craig salió sin ser visto hasta el patio trasero de la escuela

Se sentó cerca de un árbol y elevo su mirada hasta el cielo. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos pero se vio interrumpido por un castaño que lo observaba fijamente. El castaño estaba a unos metros frente a él. Craig lo miro unos segundos y vio que tenía una pala y una mochila en su espalda. Vestía con una playera verde oscuro, un pantalón café y unas botas de combate.

El castaño se sentó cerca de Craig y este solo lo ignoro.

-¿Eres nuevo por aquí? - Dijo el castaño con un acento francés.

-Sí. –Contestó Craig ante su pregunta. El silencio invadió el ambiente por un par de minutos. El castaño saco de uno de sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros.

-¿Quieres? –Cuestiono, ofreciéndole un cigarro.

-Claro. –Craig tomo el cigarro que le ofrecía el otro.

-Me llamo Christopher… -Se presentó el castaño y luego saco de su mochila negra un encendedor de color rojo. Tomo uno de los cigarrillos y lo puso entre sus labios y con el encendedor lo prendió. Aspiró una bocanada del cigarrillo y luego dejando escapar el humo por su boca.

-Bueno. –Dijo Craig, tomando el encendedor y haciendo lo mismo que Christopher. –Me llamo Craig.

-Oh… -Fue la única respuesta del moreno.

-¿Qué no piensas entrar a clases? –Cuestionó.

-¿Y tú no deberías de hacer lo mismo?- Le respondió con otra pregunta. Tiró el cigarrillo y se levantó. –Bien… ¿Craig? –Dijo lo último como una pregunta ya que había olvidado el nombre del otro por unos segundos. –Espero verte otro día…

-Da igual. –Dijo Craig con molestia y Chris sonrió con arrogancia.

Después de esa pequeña platica, Craig entro a las siguientes clases y el día transcurrió de manera aburrida, según él.

Sonó la campana y eso significaba que ya se habían terminado las clases por el día de hoy. El pelinegro tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la salida cuando sintió que alguien le había tirado agua en la espalda. Se giró y vio como un chico, algo llenito reía.

-Deberías de ver tu cara de idiota en estos instantes. –Dijo entre risas Cartman, uno de los chicos más problemáticos de todo el salón y tal vez de toda la escuela. Otro chico que vestía con un anorak anaranjado, cabello rubio y ojos celestes se acercó y al ver a Craig mojado con agua sucia (y de dudosa procedencia) entendió lo que debería de hacer después. Saco una bolsa llena de tierra de su anorak y se lo tiró encima a Craig.

Algunos alumnos rieron, otros solo salieron del lugar antes de que se metieran en problemas y los restantes solo miraron con desaprobación a los dos chicos que seguían riendo.

-Malditos bastardos…. –Masculló Craig con el seño fruncido. Se acercó hasta Cartman y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara y este solo pudo caer al suelo. Cartman se sobo la mejilla que estaba roja por el fuerte golpe, luego tendría un gran moretón.

Los que quedaban en el lugar rodearon a los dos chicos diciendo "pelea, pelea!". Cartman le regreso el golpe pero no tan fuerte como lo había golpeado Craig y así fueron peleando, hasta que Craig ya tenía un labio partido y de su nariz escurría sangre y Carman tenía un ojo morado con varios moretones alrededor de su rostro. El señor Garrison que estaba cerca del lugar porque iba a hablar de unos papeles importantes con la directora Victoria, ya que para llegar a la oficina de la directora tenía que pasar por allí, pudo escuchar el barullo y cuando los demás alumnos notaron la presencia del maestro corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo y dejaron a los dos chicos peleando.

-Bien… Cartman y el chico nuevo- Dijo el señor Garrison con voz autoritaria- Vengan conmigo a la oficina de la directora.

Los dos se separaron ante las palabras del señor Garrison y solo se dedicaron unas miradas asesinas que duraron apenas segundos.

El señor Garrison llevo a los dos chicos a la oficina de la directora, la directora Victoria cuando vio entrar a Cartman suspiró. Era ya la tercera vez que era llevado con la directora por su mal comportamiento que era: jugarle bromas a las chicas, liberar ratas en el salón y ahora por pelear dentro de la escuela.

-Por favor… Siéntense. –Señaló a dos sillones color vino que quedaban frente a su escritorio y los dos se sentaron en cada sillón.- Cartman… ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Nada, directora Victoria. –Dijo con su fingida voz de "niño bueno. La directora suspiró cansada nuevamente.

-Cartman, deja de meterte en problemas. ¿Acaso tienes problemas o algo así? –Dijo la directora en tono preocupado y le dirigió una mirada a Craig.

-No te había visto por aquí, supongo que eres el chico nuevo. –Afirmó.- Apenas el primer día de clases y ya te estás metiendo en problemas.

-Fue por culpa de este gordo –Señaló a Cartman que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO! –Dijo cartman.

-Cállate, Cartman, estoy harta de escucharte a ti y las quejas sobre tu horrible comportamiento. – La directora Victoria fulmino a Cartman con la mirada y este solo rodó los ojos.- Siempre te metes en problemas por cualquier cosa, por bromas, por estafar a los demás alumnos, por jugarle bromas al señor Garrison, por contestarle a los demás maestros. –Se levantó de su asiento.- Si sigues así te tendrás que ir de esta escuela. –Le advirtió.

-P-pero…. – Cartman intentó decir algo pero le la directora Victoria le calló.

-Y tú…. –Ahora la directora miró a Craig.- Sólo tienes una advertencia, si sigues así también serás expulsado.

-Vieja estúpida… -Susurró Craig en un tono apenas audible.

-Ahora vete, quiero hablar con Cartman –Le avisó a Craig y este se levanto de su lugar y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta, dejando a Cartman solo con la directora para que le dieran un gran sermón y un castigo.

Caminó por los pasillos decidido ir a su casa y tal vez curarse las heridas y bañarse. Se limpió con las mangas de su sueter la sangre que quedaba aún en su rostro. En los pasillos se encontró con el rubio que se había encontrado al principio. Estaba hablando con un castaño y escuchó al castaño hablar sobre tacos. El rubio lo vio y se acercó a Craig.

-¿E-estás bien? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Sí…-Mintió, bajando la mirada. La verdad no estaba nada bien, le dolía todo y tenía unos moretones en el rostro.

-No te ves para nada bien… -Comentó el acompañante del rubio. – Escuchamos que te peleaste con el idiota de Cartman, bien hecho –Dijo alzando el pulgar.

-N-no le hagas caso… Clyde e-está loco. –Dijo con un leve tartamudeo.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! –Replicó Clyde con un puchero en su rostro.

-Ah… -Craig estaba harto de todo, pero por alguna razón quería seguir allí. Le causaba gracia el tartamudeo del rubio.

-Tweek, vámonos. Ya se está haciendo tarde. –Llamó Clyde a Tweek y este último solo asintió con la cabeza.

Craig solo pudo ver como los dos se marchaban y lo dejaban solo en los pasillos.

Suspiró.

Se encamino hasta su hogar que estaba algo lejos. Ya que había llegado, tocó la puerta. Nadie abrió. Era de esperarse. Su madre siempre estaba afuera, en su trabajo. Su hermana puede ser que este vagando. De su mochila gris sacó las llaves de su casa, entro a su casa cerrando la puerta después de entrar. Tiró la mochila en el suelo y luego se acostó en el sillón que estaba en la sala y se llevo las manos sobre su rostro, tocando los moretones que resaltaban por su blanca piel.

"_**Apenas es mi primer día de clases en este pueblucho y ya tengo problemas…"**_ Pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño….

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**HOLA GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE (?) Hola de nuevo o': XDDDDD se supone que este es el comienzo… prologo (?) naaaaah, bueno XDDD este fic será un Creek :DDD espero que les haya gustado, sé que esta aburrido al comienzo pero habrá más cosas o': lo prometo:DDDDD bien, sin nada más que decir**

**HASTA LUEGO!**


End file.
